Talking Cuboy (Serie)
This Show is based on the Game "Talking Cuboy" is a FanMadeContent Serie made by Alessandrito List of Episodes (Season and Airdate) Season Zero Episode 0: Introduction - Season 0 - Episode 1 (0) - June 29, 2016 Season One Episode 1: The Toilet Alert - Season 1 - Episode 1 (1) - June 30, 2016 Episode 2: Whack-a-Cat - Season 1 - Episode 2 (2) - June 30, 2016 Episode 3: Toy Shop - Season 1 - Episode 3 (3) - July 1, 2016 Episode 4: Hug - Season 1 - Episode 4 (4) - July 1, 2016 Episode 5: Cutest Best Pet - Season 1 - Episode 5 (5) - July 2, 2016 Episode 6: Sharpshooting - Season 1 - Episode 6 (6) - July 2, 2016 Season Two Episode 7: Mature Stage - Season 2 - Episode 1 (7) - July 3, 2016 Episode 8: Cuboy Story - Season 2 - Episode 2 (8) - July 3, 2016 Episode 9: Snack Time - Season 2 - Episode 3 (9) - July 4, 2016 Episode 10: Fire Crackers - Season 2 - Episode 4 (10) - July 4, 2016 Episode 11: Connect - Season 2 - Episode 5 (11) - July 5, 2016 Episode 12: Cuboy Pop - Season 2 Episode 6 (12) - July 5, 2016 Season Three Episode 13: Cuboy Bubblegum Connect - Season 3 - Episode 1 (13) - July 6, 2016 Episode 14: Food Chain - Season 3 - Episode 2 (14) - July 6, 2016 Episode 15: Pet Me Please - Season 3 - Episode 3 (15) - July 7, 2016 Episode 16: Climb - Season 3 - Episode 4 (16) - July 7, 2016 Episode 17: Asterism Piano - Season 3 - Episode 5 (17) - July 8, 2016 Episode 18: Cuboy 3781 - Season 3 - Episode 6 (18) - July 8, 2016 Episode 19: Shower - Season 3 - Episode 7 (19) - July 9, 2016 Episode 20: Sleep or Awake - Season 3 - Episode 8 (20) - July 9, 2016 Episode 21: Road Trip - Season 3 - Episode 9 (21) - July 10, 2016 Season Four Episode 22: Space Cubed Jumper - Season 4 - Episode 1 (22) - July 10, 2016 Episode 23: Explorer Run - Season 4 - Episode 2 (23) - July 11, 2016 Episode 24: Flappy Cuboy - Season 4 - Episode 3 (24) - July 11, 2016 Episode 25: Cubed Memory - Season 4 - Episode 4 (25) - July 12, 2016 Episode 26: Cubed Cans - Season 4 - Episode 5 (26) - July 12, 2016 Episode 27: Emotions - Season 4 - Episode 6 (27) - July 13, 2016 Episode 28: Makeover - Season 4 - Episode 7 (28) - July 13, 2016 Episode 29: TV - Season 4 - Episode 8 (29) - July 14, 2016 Episode 30: Happy Birthday - Season 4 - Episode 9 (30) - July 14, 2016 Season Five Episode 31: Weather - Season 5 - Episode 1 (31) - July 15, 2016 Episode 32: Tangled Story - Season 5 - Episode 2 (32) - July 15, 2016 Episode 33: Awesome Cuboy Day - Season 5 - Episode 3 (33) - July 16, 2016 Episode 34: Aquarium Outting - Season 5 - Episode 4 (34) - July 16, 2016 Episode 35: Imagination - Season 5 - Episode 5 (35) - July 17, 2016 Episode 36: Cuboy Arcade - Season 5 - Episode 6 (36) - July 17, 2016 Season Six Episode 37: Card Wars Tourney - Season 6 - Episode 1 (37) - July 18, 2016 Episode 38: Space Jumper Teenage - Season 6 - Episode 2 (38) - July 18, 2016 Episode 39: Bowl Shooter - Season 6 - Episode 3 (39) - July 19, 2016 Episode 40: Frisbee - Season 6 - Episode 4 (40) - July 19, 2016 Episode 41: Time Travel - Season 6 - Episode 5 (41) - July 20, 2016 Episode 42: Mister Cuboy - Season 6 - Episode 6 (42) - July 20, 2016